


Fathers Day

by scrappylittlegleek



Category: Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, all that cute shit, lori luthor is a bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrappylittlegleek/pseuds/scrappylittlegleek
Summary: Prior to Kara and Lena's first meeting, Kara helps Lori make Lena a fathers day card since Lori doesn't have a dad.Or Kara is Lori's fifth-grade teacher and Lena finally gets the healthy family she deserves.





	Fathers Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my single mom AU The Value Of Love but doesn't follow the timeline at all but it be like that sometimes ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I also wasn't gonna post this so it's a total hot mess but this it's almost midnight and im feeling impulsive (again) so here you go

“Okay, does anyone need help with their cards?” Kara asks as she makes her way around the classroom. 

Her students are busy using crayons, glitter glue, and colorful construction paper making Fathers    
Day cards for their dads. They talk amongst themselves, sharing supplies, scribbling sweet messages and drawing pictures with brightly colored markers. As she walks around, they show her their cards with proud smiles and Kara always tells them that they’re doing wonderfully.

Kara smiles to herself as she watches, satisfied with the job she’s done of finally getting all thirty of her students to collectively work. However, the moment is short-lived when she notices her newest student, Lori, sitting in the back with her hands folded on her desk. Her paper is completely untouched while the other kids at her table work loudly but diligently. 

They talk and laugh with each other, making jokes that only they would understand. And it’s easy for Kara to see that it doesn’t even occur to them that Lori’s at the table too. She’s like a shadow to them, completely unnoticed. Kara feels her chest ache for the little girl sitting all alone. She knows the transition of going to a new school hasn’t been easy on her. Every time Lori comes and asks if she can stay in the classroom for lunch, Kara wishes the other students would include her in their games, even if just once. After all, just having one friend would make school so much easier on her. 

Kara sighs as she makes her way over to Lori. It’s become an almost daily occurrence now, Lori not wanting to do her work and Kara having to coax her into doing it. Of course, Kara doesn’t mind doing this. She knows Lori has her reasons and she isn’t trying to cause problems. But she also knows that it would be so much better for both of them if the other kids just made an effort to be nicer to Lori. And admittedly, sometimes Kara wishes Lori would just make her job a little bit easier and do the assigned classwork. 

But this time when Kara kneels down beside her to ask what's wrong, she sees Lori’s head is on her chest and her lips are pulled downwards into a frown. She looks as though she’s debating on whether she should be angry or upset and has chosen somewhere in between. 

“Lori, do you need any help?” Kara asks, keeping her voice so she won’t startle the girl. 

Lori shakes her head. 

“Are you sure?” 

Lori nods. She looks down at her lap, hoping her teacher will go away soon. But Kara stays put, even though she isn’t quite sure what to do. She isn’t sure what it is, but she can tell somethings bothering her student. And she couldn’t bear to leave her sad and alone while everyone around her was so bright and joyful. So she stays silently beside her so that if at any point Lori feels ready to tell her what’s wrong, she’ll be there. 

Much to her surprise, Lori does look up after a little while. She turns to Kara and stares at her blankly as she tries to find the words. 

“Um… Ms. Danvers, can we uh… can I please talk to you in the hall?” She decides on. Her voice is shaky and Kara can tell she’s used everything she has in her to muster up the courage to ask. 

“Of course, we can,” Kara says with a reassuring smile. 

Once out in the hall, Lori begins to pull at the tips of her fingers and shuffle on her heels nervously. She glances up at Kara as if to ask if it was okay for her to speak. Kara smiles and nods in affirmation. 

“I don’t have a dad,” Lori admits. “I mean I-- technically I guess I do but I’ve never met him.” 

Kara nods as she takes in Lori’s statement. It did make sense, Lori had recently told her she lived with her aunt. But Kara had always assumed her aunt was married and Lori had some sort of adult male figure in her life. 

“Oh,” is all Kara could bring herself to say in response. “At home do you have a big brother or any uncles?” 

Lori shakes her head. “It’s just me and my aunt Lena. I’m sorry… I just don’t really have anyone I can make a card for,” she says, bowing her head shamefully. 

She stares at her shoes as she begins to fidget with her thumbs once more. Feeling Kara’s sympathetic gaze is becoming all too much for her and she started to wish she could make up some nonsense about having a stomachache so Lena could come pick her up early. 

Kara kneels down beside her, offering a small smile. “You know I don’t have a dad either.” 

Lori looks up. “Really?” 

Kara nods. “I lived with my mom growing up. And every Fathers Day I hated it when my teacher made us make cards because all the other kids would have so much fun and I just felt so left out,” she chuckles humorlessly at the irony of it all. “I guess I should’ve been more sensitive, huh?” 

Lori nods with a small laugh. 

“But you know what I used to do?” 

Lori shakes her head. 

“I would always make a card for my mom so I could thank her for taking care of me and my sister all by herself and I would tell her I’m sure my dad was very proud of the job she was doing,” Kara says. She could see the gears turning in Lori’s head as she processed everything she was saying.

“Do you think Lena would like it if I made her a card?” Lori inquires. 

Kara smiles brightly. “I think she would love it.”

* * *

 

“Lena, can I show you what I made at school today?” Lori asks during dinner. She swings her legs back and forth to try and ease her anxiousness, only stopping once she hits the leg of the table and her glass of orange juice almost falls over. 

“Of course,” Lena says with a grin, secretly relieved that Lori had  _ finally _ shown some interest in her work. “Did you have a good day?” 

Lori shrugs as she stands up and pushes in her chair. “Well not at first,” she admits. “But my teacher Ms. Danvers made it better and she helped me make you something.” 

Before Lena can say anything else, Lori runs into the living room and grabs her bag. She brings it back to the dining room, sets it on her chair and begins to dig through it as Lena watches her silently. 

Soon enough, she pulls out a pink piece of folded construction paper and holds it to her chest. Lori rocks back and forth, trying to find the right thing to say.

She’s never made Lena anything before. Sure, she’s drawn pictures of the two of them that Lena proudly hung on the fridge and she’s made ‘inventions’ out of Legos that Lena gushed over and displays on the fireplace. But Lori’s never given Lena a present before, she’s never handed her something and said  _ this is for you. _ And though she knows Lena would appreciate the card, she can’t help but worry it won’t be good enough. Lena does so much for her, she’s so perfect and loving. Lori knew her gift pales in comparison to everything Lena’s given her, she can only hope Lena would see the effort she put into it. 

“So since it’s Fathers Day in school we had to make cards but Ms. Danvers helped me make one for you because I don’t have one,” Lori begins, and Lena can already feel herself getting choked up because  _ oh god it’s such a proud mom moment.  _

Lori sets the card on the table and shows it to Lena, who has tears in her eyes. 

“That’s me and you on the beach,” Lori says, pointing to the picture on the front. “It’s supposed to be after I got adopted. See-- that’s the adoption certificate in your hand.” 

Though the moment is short, the silence fills Lori with even more nerves. What if Lena hates it and she hasn’t even seen the inside yet? 

“I’m sorry, it’s not that good but I tried very hard,” she says, hoping it’ll make up for Lena’s disappointment. 

But Lena just shakes her head and beams at her. “It’s beautiful, Lori,” she says, kissing her on the top of her head. “I love it.” 

Lori smiles as she opens the card so Lena can see the inside. 

“Do you want to read it to me, or do you want me to read it?” Lena asks. 

“You can read it,” Lori decides. She sits back down next to her Lena and watches as she looks back down at the card. 

Lena draws in a breath and tries to ground herself before she begins reading it. There’s no use in crying before you even know what it says, she reminds herself. And once she feels steady enough, she looks down and begins reading the sloppy blue writing. 

_ Dear Lena, _

_ Thank you for letting me live with you and for taking care of me and writing notes in my lunches every day. I love you so much and I hope I can stay with you until I’m a grown up too because I know that no matter what I am safe here. Thank you for always being nice to me and for never yelling. I hope one day when I’m older I’ll be as smart and amazing as you are.  _

_ Love, Lori _

Lena can’t help the tears that fall when she looks up at Lori. She knows she looks ridiculous and can assume mothers aren’t supposed to cry in front of their children but there’s nothing she can do to stop herself. She just loves Lori so much and has no idea how she got so God damn lucky as to have her in her life. 

“I-- Lori I don’t know what to say,” she stammers. And she doesn’t have to say anything, because soon enough the two are hugging and Lena is telling Lori to find a spot on the fridge so they can hang it up. 

“You’re the best, have I ever told you that?” Lena asks as she wipes her eyes. 

Lori giggles and nods, hugging Lena once more. Lena pulls her up on to her lap and ruffles her hair, wishing every day could be just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, feedback, and incohesive keysmashing is always welcome   
> or feel free to yell at me on tumblr @godhatesoliviaa


End file.
